1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having the function of optically compensating image blur caused by camera shake or the like, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with focusing on camera shake holding an imaging apparatus as the cause for lowering the quality of a captured image, an imaging apparatus mounted with the image blur compensating function of compensating the blur of a captured image due to camera shake or the like is widely available. Various ideas for utilizing the image blur compensating function not only for the compensation of the blur of a captured image but also for other applications have been proposed.
Japanese Patent No. 4399668 discloses an imaging apparatus having the function of performing the fine adjustment of framing by utilizing an image blur compensating mechanism upon shooting with a tripod. The apparatus performs the fine adjustment of framing by controlling an image blur compensating member in the up-and-down and right-and-left directions depending on the operation of a cross key and moving an imaging region. In addition, the image blur compensating member drives a blur compensating optical system using two motors in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis of the imaging apparatus and the direction along which the cross key is operated matches the direction along which the motor is driven. Thus, framing adjustment may be made by driving one of two motors, which corresponds to the operating direction of the cross key, depending on the operating direction of the cross key by a user.
With the recent increase in touch panels, an interface for operating an imaging apparatus by touching an operation screen instead of a cross key by a user has become common. Use of a touch panel allows a user to instruct the apparatus to perform framing adjustment in any direction through 360 degrees without limiting framing adjustment only in four directions of up-and-down and right-and-left in case of using a cross key. In this case, since the direction along which framing adjustment has been instructed does not necessarily match the direction along which each of two motors used in the image blur compensating mechanism is driven, the disadvantages may occur when two motors are controlled independently. For example, in the case where the driving amounts of two motors are different, the direction of moving of the photographic screen range during framing adjustment may change midway when the driving of one motor terminates earlier than the driving of the other motor. Consequently, screen moving may become unnatural.